KO's Sick Day
by Glittercat33
Summary: Something's wrong with K.O.! What will it turn out to be? Rated T. One-shot.


_Hi! I'm Glittercat33, and I want to present to you *drum roll* one of the first OK KO fics ever! It's a great show, and if you don't already watch it, I advise you drop everything and watch it now. Well, right after you read this!_

 _It's almost my birthday! I'm turning 13, and am proud to announce that I have been on Fanfiction for over a year now! Enjoy!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own OK KO._**

* * *

K.O.'s P.O.V.

*cough*

It's 6:23 AM on a Monday morning, and my throat is scratchy and sore, and my head is pounding. Everything hurts. I feel like curling up into a ball and doing nothing all day. But I have work.

"K.O.! Come down for breakfast!" My mom called.

"Ugh." I groaned.

I rolled over to grab my water bottle, but instead fell right off the side of my bed, which made my headache worse and triggered a coughing attack. I gasped for breath in between the coughs until they stopped.

"K.O.! You're going to be late for work!" She called again.

"Coming!" I said. My voice was raspy and it hurt to speak.

I dragged myself down the stairs and over to the table for breakfast. I took one look at it- eggs, bacon, and orange juice- and my stomach began to churn. I drank the oj to be polite, then left to get dressed. I took off my POW card pjs, and dressed myself in the usual white tank top, blue shorts, pink leg warmers, and red wristbands. Then I grabbed my sash band and put it in my hair.

"Achoo! A-achoo!"

"K.O.!"

I slide down the stairs only to find my mom standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Honey, can you please explain why you didn't eat your breakfast?"

"I-I um... I'm having breakfast with Rad and Enid today?" I lied. I hope I was convincing enough.

"You sound a little unsure about that. How about I bring a sandwich with us to work, just in case?"

"Uh, sure."

"What kind do you want?" She asked.

"PB and J." I decide.

"Alright, I'll make that. You get in the car, mister."

"Ok." I walk out to the car, and climb in the back seat. My mom says someday when I'm older, I can sit in the front with her! Soon after I get in, my mom does the same, with the sandwich in hand.

"Where are we going?!" She shouts our usual chant on the way to work. Normally I would respond with "Lakewood Plaza Turbo!", but today I don't.

"K.O.? Are you ok?" She questions.

"Huh?! What?- yeah?" I reply with a shaky voice.

"Just checking."

We arrive to Lakewood Plaza Turbo, and we go our separate ways. I go to Gar's Bodega, and my mom goes to Fitness Emotions, her dojo.

I walk in, and Rad and Enid are arguing again.

"I did more work than you, you useless alien!" Enid shouted.

"No, I clearly did better than you, and I'm NOT useless! If anyone's useless, it's you!" Rad yelled.

I walked right past them and started mopping the floor. Rad and Enid were still arguing about who did more work, and their yelling made my head pound harder. My stomach was churning, and my body just felt worn out. The mop fell to the floor, and I followed it, landing straight on my stomach, and I struggle to hold in the urge to throw up. My vision faded, so I squinted at the figure in front of me. Enid! Maybe she can help!

* * *

Enid's P.O.V.

"I'm a higher level, so I did more!" I shouted.

"Well," Rad argued, "that means I worked harder than you!"

*CRASH*

"Woah! What was that?" I wondered.

"I know! I know everything." He boasted.

"Oh yeah? Then what just fell?" I challenged.

"Umm..."

"That's what I thought. C'mon, you big dummy."

"H-hey!"

"K.O.?" I called out. "Was that you?"

"What'd you break this time, kid?" Rad yelled angrily. "You better not of broken the laser swords again!"

Then, I heard a quiet groan.

"Wait, did you hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what?" He wondered.

"K.O.! Where are you?" I ask frantically. When the only answer I get is silence, I freak out inside. He looked up to us, and was still young. Anything could've happened to him.

"Hey! Radicles! Go find K.O.!" I order.

"Sorry, I don't take orders from humans." He sneered.

"Well, you take orders from Mr Gar, and he's human." I argued. "Just do it! What if he's in trouble!"

"Who?"

"K.O.! He just walked in while we were fighting! I think something's wrong." I say, worried.

"Why can't you do it?" He complained.

"You know what? I'll find K.O. But you have to go get the first aid kit." I bargained.

"Fine. Not like we need it anyway." He pouted.

"I sure hope you're right." I thought.

I search each aisle for K.O., and when I finally find him, I gasp loudly. He's lying on the floor, and his face is flushed red. His eyes are squeezed shut, so I think he's still awake. I pick him up, and my worry grows. He's burning up, and I don't know what to do. His eyes flutter open, and I'm alarmed at the lack of excitement in them. Usually, K.O. is bursting with enthusiasm and happiness, and it kills me to see him like this.

"Rad!?" I yell nervously. "Do you have the first aid kit?"

"Yeah, yeah. I got it." He grumbled.

I run as fast as I can without startling K.O., and lay him in front of the kit. Radicles' eyes grow huge at the sight. I open the kit, and pull out the thermometer.

I shake him a little, and shove the thermometer in his mouth.

"Keep it under your tongue." I instruct.

It beeps, and I take it out.

"Rad, go get K.O.'s mom."

"O-ok." He stutters.

"K.O.? Kid? Stay with me!" I exclaim.

His temperature is a shocking 104.6°F. We need to get professional help. I stand up and get some ice and a towel, and put it on his forehead. It won't do much, but his temperature shouldn't get much higher. Then Rad and Carol burst through the doors, out of breath.

"K.O.! Oh, my baby! What happened?" Carol, K.O.'s mom, asked.

"I don't know. Can you help us?"

"Maybe. Did you take his temperature?"

"Yeah, and it's not good. 104.6°." I inform.

"Oh my! It was that high?! Enid, pick him up and bring him to my car. I'll drive him to the hospital."

"Ok. Rad, close up shop. We're going on a road trip." I carry K.O. out to the car, and carefully get him in the back seat. I sit next to him, and hold him gently. Then Rad and Carol join us, and they sit in the front. The whole drive was silent. We pulled up to the hospital, and I carried K.O. inside.

"Excuse me, can someone please help my son!? He has a very high fever and needs immediate care!" Carol exclaimed.

"M'am, I'm sure it's not as bad as you think. I will help your son. Can you check him in while I take a look?" A doctor said calmly.

Carol nodded, and I carried K.O. into an exam room. I lay him down on the table carefully.

"Thank you for bringing him in here, but I must ask you to leave. This won't take long."

I walked back down the corridor to the waiting room with Carol and Radicles. He looked a little shaken up,but I assumed it was from worry. Meanwhile Carol was filling out K.O.'s med forms for the doctor.

"May I please see the guardian of K.O.?" A nurse asked. Carol got up and talked to her about the issue. She looked concerned about it, and I imagined what could be wrong with him. I hope he'll be ok. The kid really brightens up the store. When Carol returned to her seat, I asked her what was wrong.

"K.O. accidentally ate a mega peanut, and he's severely allergic to them. This has never happened before, and I don't know what else will happen to him." She explained.

The same nurse came back and led the 3 of us to K.O.'s room. When we walked in, we saw K.O. in the bed, awake, but hooked up to a big machine. There was a needle in his wrist that seemed to be drawing his blood into the machine. There was a heart monitor, too. I didn't think it was this serious, but K.O. looks fine now, other than a little flushed.

"We are drawing the allergens from the mega peanut out of his bloodstream, so he should be fine in a few minutes. Luckily he only ate one, so it doesn't take as long." The doctor informs.

A nurse took another needle and brought it to K.O.'s other wrist, but he flinched away from it. When he moved the wrist with the needle already in it, it bled, and K.O. took one look and threw up all over the place. He seemed to be regaining his consciousness. K.O. started hyperventilating and sweating nervously. He put a shaky hand on the needle, and slowly pulled it out. It had his blood all over it, and K.O. threw up again.

"What's happening to him?!" I screamed.

"He's been afraid of the doctor since he was little. When he was 4, we had to go get him Tetnis shots, but the first one wasn't the right one, so the doctors had to pump it out of him manually. He still has the scar on his upper chest." Carol explained.

"Can't we do anything?" Rad questioned.

"Yes. Hold him down." The doctor ordered.

"Is there any other way?" I asked. "I don't want to scare him more. He's little."

"No. You have to hold him still. Distract him from the needles." He said.

I grabbed one of K.O.'s arms, Carol grabbed the other, and Radicles held his legs down. While the nurses inserted the needles, Carol and I talked to K.O., and calmed him down. He was upset, and even cried a little. When it was over, the nurse removed the needles, and we let go of K.O. He sat up quickly, and ended up lying back down because he was dizzy. He had lost a lot of blood during the extraction.

"He has to stay the night, but then he can go home." The nurse smiled. "And you 3 may stay as well."

"Thanks!" I exclaimed.

"Thank you for your help." She responded. "Just don't tell my boss."

"I won't." I laughed.

Radicles, Carol, K.O. and I settled in for the night. It had been a long day, and we were all glad everything was back to normal.

* * *

 _Alright! Thanks for reading everyone! Plz R &R, and look out for more OK KO fanfics from me! Have a wonderful summer!_

 _Meow_


End file.
